


The Fair Maiden and the Knight

by verilymerrily



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: CURSING ALERT because Sidurgu is here lol, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), OC Elezen male, Older Rielle, Post-DRK lvl 80 quest, Romance, The WoL is referred to as The Warrior for simplicity but feel free to insert your own character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verilymerrily/pseuds/verilymerrily
Summary: Everything changes when Rielle receives a marriage proposal.  Set many years in the future, may contain some spoilers for Shadowbringers patch 5.3 and DRK lvl 80 quest.
Relationships: Rielle de Caulignont/Sidurgu Orl, Rielle de Caulignot & Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Fair Maiden and the Knight

_… I’ve not once thought of you as my_ father _._

_If you want to put a label on it, then what would you prefer? Master and disciple? Manservant and noblewoman?_

“Milady?”

Rielle blinked, suddenly coming back to the present moment. The elderly Hyur woman sitting across from her was looking at her eagerly, clearly waiting for an answer.

“I’m very sorry,” Rielle excused herself, blushing slightly and resuming her healing magic on the woman’s leg. “It’s been a long day and I got lost in my thoughts. What were you saying, lady Miranda?”

The woman chuckled. “Well, if anything this confirms the rumors, your head is already in the clouds! Is it true, then? Are you marrying that young Duskwight merchant?”

Slightly taken aback by the fact that people would be gossiping about her, Rielle soon realized that it was no wonder that she’d been recalling that conversation with Sidurgu, many years ago; it’d been an _interesting_ week in her life, to say the least.

“It’s only a rumor,” she simply said, waving a hand dismissively. “I mean, he _has_ made his intentions clear, but I still haven’t come to any decision.”

“He seems like a fine young man, alright,” the woman mused to herself, “and I’m sure your guardian will be most pleased with your engagement.”

Rielle sighed. _Yes, he probably will…_ Once again her thoughts went back to that moment, when Sid had compared their relationship to that of a surrogate father and a daughter. He didn’t understand then and he certainly didn’t understand now what he really meant to her, and cluelessly devoted himself to protect her throughout the years. When she’d announced her intention of following the path of a conjurer, Sidurgu had immediately made all the necessary arrangements to leave Ishgard at once and establish themselves in the southern city-state of Gridania, where she could train under the tutelage of Brother E-Sumi-Yan. Life in the Black Shroud couldn’t be more different from what they were used to in Coerthas, and though there was no shortage of clients and coin for a dark knight of Sid’s talents, Rielle knew that men like him needed more than killing beastmen to thrive. Still, whenever she would touch the subject, he would stubbornly affirm that he had a _duty_ to remain by her side, and he was going nowhere as long as she needed him.

A marriage proposal, though, would present a possible ending to his long guardianship... and her own unrequited feelings.

Émillien was his name and he was a prosperous merchant, by Gridanian standards. Young, handsome and a true gentleman, the Elezen man was by all means what women like lady Miranda would call a _good catch_ , and Rielle’d been shocked to learn that he’d set his eyes on her. It’d been one of fate’s cruelest jokes, really; as soon as she’d started dressing like a proper young lady, foolishly hoping that Sidurgu would come to notice her for the woman she’d become, it seemed like her efforts had exactly the contrary effect; he would retire more and more into himself to the point of almost avoiding her, while Émillien’s surprise visits to her practice became more and more frequent. 

He’d popped the question some three days ago… and she had yet to give him an answer.

“Your leg should be much better now,” she said encouragingly, as if to lift her own spirits, and motioned for the woman to try and take a few steps.

“Ah, I feel so relieved! You truly have become an amazing healer, young lady!”

Feeling genuinely happy for the old woman’s recovery, Rielle waited until she left the small cottage she rented for a practice before preparing to return home for the evening. She had a lot to think about, and if rumors of her potential engagement were already around, it was only a matter of time before Sidurgu found out.

“Ah, dearest. Must you keep me waiting so long for an answer?”

She turned sharply to look at the young Elezen man standing on her doorstep, and made a conscious effort not to notice the absolute lack of excitement this surprise visit elicited in her.

“Émillien,” she greeted him politely. “You know I must…”

“...Discuss it with your guardian, I know, I know,” the young man said in a dramatic tone. “But I so wish to receive his blessing! Are you sure it wouldn’t be better if I asked him directly?”

“ _No!_ ” she blurted out, and quickly tried to conceal her panic. “I mean… you don’t know him as well as I do, he still sees me as a child…” She lowered her eyes, the truth stinging deeper than she’d expected. “I’m sure he will give us his blessing, but the news might come as a big surprise to him.”

“Well, he shouldn’t be so surprised, you’re not a little girl anymore… rather, a delightfully beautiful woman, I’d say.”

As the young man moved closer to her, Rielle felt suddenly very nervous, and totally froze when her suitor gently brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. 

“You’re a sight to behold, sweet Rielle… may I at least take a small token of affection while I whistand the long waiting?”

She looked at him with eyes wide open; Émillien was really a handsome man, black short hair accentuating his blue-grey pale skin, light blue eyes regarding her with fondness. He had been kind and gentlemanly in his courting, there was no reason to deny his advances, other than her heart’s childish desire...

Suddenly angry at herself, she closed her eyes and let him move closer to steal a soft kiss, his lips chaste and clumsy against her own. Would it ever be enough to sate the raging fire that had been growing within her? _It’ll have to do_ , she convinced herself, and smiled sweetly as they moved apart.

“I would escort you home, but I know you won’t let me,” he chuckled. “Please, talk to him, see that he accepts our engagement.”

“I will,” she assured him, and prayed to the gods for the strength to find her own acceptance.

***

The short walk home from the outskirts of Nophica’s Altar to nearby Apkallu Falls seemed longer than usual, as Rielle tried to sort out her troubled feelings. That had been her first kiss, surely she should’ve felt _something_ ? _Anything_? She got her answer as soon as she opened the door and found Sidurgu sitting next to the window, his back towards her, absentmindedly cleaning his sword. The Au Ra had taken off the top half of his armor and his heavy gloves, wearing a simple long-sleeved gray shirt that covered his arm scales for the most part - a rare indulgence he’d allowed himself in the safety of their home, in the rather peaceful society of Gridania. Her chest tightened at the sight of him and she instantly knew that it would be impossible to feel anything for Émillien, as long as her heart kept beating for the wrong man.

“That took you long enough, I was deciding if I should go and fetch you,” he said as a greeting.

“I’m sorry I worried you. I’ve been tending to a lot of people lately.”

He snorted. “Well, at least one of us is getting some work done; that deal with the Lancers' Guild turned out to be a big disappointment.”

“Oh… I’m really sorry to hear that.”

He shrugged and continued polishing his sword, and Rielle understood that it was all the conversation she could expect for the moment. Excusing herself to go to her room, she froze in place when he spoke again.

“I’ve been hearing some news lately… some folks even congratulated me for something I didn’t quite understand. Would you happen to know anything about this?”

Cursing inwardly - a nasty little trait she’d picked up from him - Rielle knew right then and there that the rumors _had_ reached Sid.

“I might-- _yes,_ ” she admitted. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about this.”

“Is it true, then? You’ve got a suitor?”

She fixed her eyes on his back as he calmly tended to his sword, and wished that she could see his face when she dropped the next piece of information. 

“Émillien, the dyes merchant, proposed to me,” she said, rather defiantly. “He’s a good man and he’s been visiting me with some frequency.”

Silence.

Uncomfortable silence.

“Are you going to accept his proposal?”

“I think I just might.”

If her announcement caused any effect on him she couldn’t tell, facing away from her as he was, and they remained in utter silence for a long while. 

“That’s very good,” he finally said. “He can give you a happy life.”

 _But that’s not what I want!_ Her hands in fists, Rielle repressed an outburst of frustration; why did it have to be like this? Sidurgu was short-tempered, ill-mouthed and thick as a chocobo’s arse, so _why_ did she feel the way she did? _Because he’s also brave, honorable, good-hearted…_

She sighed; maybe it was for the better that she would soon get married and leave her childish feelings behind.

“Thank you,” she said simply, as calm as she could. “I take it that you’re giving us your blessing?”

At this, he finally turned to look at her, his expression unreadable.

“You don’t need my blessing, Rielle. It’s your decision.”

“But I do,” she insisted. “You’re my _guardian_ , after all. At least, that’s what everybody thinks you are.”

What seemed like a flash of uncertainty passed through his teal eyes, but he quickly recovered and nodded to her.

“If that’s what you want.” 

_Right_. Excusing herself, she stormed into her room, and the subject of her marriage wasn’t mentioned again for the rest of the evening.

***

The day Émillien presented himself on their doorstep, Rielle almost expected Sid to cut the young man in half when he announced his intention to host the wedding in a fortnight; but instead, he just grunted and minded his own business, not even asking any questions. So it came as a surprise when the night before the wedding, Rielle woke up to a strenuous noise coming from the sitting room, and found Sidurgu drunk and tumbling against the door.

"Sid?" She moved closer and laboriously held him under his arms, his armored body heavy and unresponsive as he almost collapsed to the floor. "What's going on?"

He glanced at her and spoke in a drunken, rasping voice. "Shouldn't ya be asleep? Won't do for the bride to show up all baggy in ‘er eyes."

"I _was_ sleeping," she chided him. "You woke me up with all that noise. Gods, what's gotten into you?"

He waved dismissively and threw himself over a nearby couch, his armor clanking. "Furry little shites had the right of it," he grunted. "The one most dear to me… It don't matter; I'm gettin’ the hell outta here."

Rielle felt suddenly cold. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm goin’ home!" he announced with drunken happiness. "Back to the steppe… ‘m done with these... bollocks _…_ "

"The steppe? You're going to _Othard_?"

"No need to fret," he smiled slyly. "Won't even notice I’m gone when ye'r all prim and proper playin’ wife."

"You're _drunk_ ," she reproached him, disgusted. "And this is hardly the place and time to tell me this."

"'Tis exactly the right place and time!" he roared. "Tomorrow ya'll be busy marryin' some man!"

"And whose fault is that?!"

Fighting back the tears, she faced him angrily, her whole body trembling. He just snorted. 

“‘Tis hardly _my_ fault,” he spat back. “Just doin’ my _duty…_ ”

"Oh, yes, your _duty_ ," she hissed. "That's all that's ever mattered to you, isn't it? To think for a moment I actually believed you _cared_ for me!"

"I took 'n oath..." he mumbled to himself. "’Tis all that matters. What’s love have to do with _anythin’_ ? Bloody flame ‘n the abyss… the strength to fight... load of crap!" Visibly enraged, he punched the couch in frustration. "I have a duty… love has _nothin'_ to do with that!"

"How dare you," she whispered, tears falling silently down her cheeks. "How dare you speak to me like this, knowing how I feel for you!"

Looking at her as if he was noticing her presence for the first time, he frowned. "The hell are ya talkin' about?"

"Oh, you really _are_ this dense, aren't you?" she exploded. "I love you, you fool! I've been in love with you since the very first day you and Fray came to my rescue!" She let out a bitter laugh. "And how couldn't I, when you picked me up in your arms, all strong and handsome and brave? My knight in shining armor! Gods, I was so _naive_ ! But I loved you either way, even when the illusion fell apart and there was nothing left but a broken man. I loved you then just as I love you now, and you wouldn't as much as _look_ at me and see me for who I am-!"

"I’m seein' you-" he tried to interrupt her.

"No, you're not! All you see is the little girl you found in Ishgard-!"

"I _am_ seein’ you!"

Rielle's heart skipped a beat at the intensity of his voice, and noticed for the first time the turmoil of emotions barely contained within Sidurgu's eyes. 

“Fury take me, I’m not _blind…_ ”

"Well, I won’t hold onto an illusion anymore,” she whispered, her voice full of sorrow. “I'm getting married tomorrow, Sid. If it bothers you, maybe you should say something, maybe you should _do_ something-!"

"That's enough!"

In a surprising display of sobriety, Sidurgu raised to his full height and turned away from her.

"This… was all a mistake," he whispered, and stomped out of the room, leaving Rielle alone and shivering in the night.

  
  


***

Looking at the reflection in the mirror, Rielle almost didn’t recognize the young woman staring back at her. Her shoulder-length light green hair had been meticulously braided into an exquisite low bun, flowery adornments holding a delicate veil in place. Her white dress fitted her slender body to perfection, accentuating forms and curves she didn’t even know she had, fine embroidery covering her neckline just enough to make her look endearing without feeling too embarrassed.

“My, you look beautiful!” Some of Émillien’s female relatives had come to help her get ready for the wedding, and were now happily admiring the result of their careful ministrations. They were right, of course; she _did_ look beautiful, and Rielle was certain that she would make her future husband very proud.

If only…

She steeled herself; there was no use thinking of Sidurgu anymore. He was already gone for good when she’d woken up in the morning, and all she could do now was assume that their discussion the night before was the last she’d ever see of her beloved protector. The rest of her tears would have to wait for another time.

“Um, Rielle?” She turned to look at the woman standing in the door, another one of Émillien's relatives. “There’s someone here who wishes to see you.”

“Who is it?”

“I… I’m not sure,” the woman answered very nervously. “I mean, I think I _know_ who it is, but… um…”

Rielle frowned; apart from Sidurgu and the people from the Conjurers' Guild, she didn’t really have many close acquaintances. Intrigued, she followed the woman to the sitting room and gasped in surprise when she recognized the cherished silhouette of the person standing next to the window.

The Savior of Ishgard. The Hero of Eorzea. Her dearest friend, the Warrior of Light.

They turned to look at her and smiled cheekily, and she couldn’t help but throw herself into their arms, embracing them tightly.

“It’s been too long!” she chided them playfully.

“I know, I know,” they chuckled. “I was just passing by and heard the news. Do you reckon we can have some words in private?”

She looked at her friend inquiringly but nodded in agreement, and waved to the other women to leave the house for the moment, secretly enjoying the looks of astonishment they gave her at the realization of her close relationship with one so renowned. Once they were alone, she guided the warrior to sit next to her on the couch and eagerly awaited for what they had to say.

They simply looked at her fondly and smiled. “So… congratulations, I guess?”

Almost instantly, tears fell down Rielle’s cheeks, and not for the first time she wondered how could one so prone to silence know exactly the right words to say. The warrior embraced her knowingly and let her recover her bearings before softly speaking again.

“Hey… if you’re marrying someone just so you can forget about someone else, I have to be honest with you: that sounds like a _very_ bad idea.”

She turned to look at the warrior with eyes wide open; how did they know? 

“Don’t give me that look!” they laughed heartily. “I just _know_ about these things.” They winked at her and Rielle realized that the warrior probably _did_ have a person dear to their heart. Was it the Miqo'te conjurer that frequently accompanied them in their travels? Or perhaps the mysterious red-eyed mage who had joined the Scions some years ago? She blushed furiously; she _had_ heard some rumors in Ishgard, about a certain hero keeping the Lord Speaker warm in the cold Coerthian nights...

Deciding that it would be better not to entertain such thoughts any longer, Rielle watched in surprise as her friend stood up, ready to depart. 

“Must you leave so soon? You just got here!”

“I just wanted to give you a little piece of advice, though it’s your decision in the end.” They smiled sheepishly. “I’m not very good with words, but I take it that I _did_ get my message across?”

She nodded, and as always felt renewed hope whenever the warrior crossed her path.

“Good. I gotta go now; time waits for no one, not even the Warrior of Light.”

“Could you stay a little longer?” she almost begged them. “I could use some backup out there…”

“Oh, you’ll be perfectly fine,” they patted her in the shoulder. “Besides, when the time comes, I don’t think you’ll be entirely on your own.”

She frowned, not really understanding what they meant, but dutifully closed her eyes when the warrior moved closer and softly kissed her on the forehead.

“May you find happiness, dear Rielle. And don’t worry; this won’t be the last you see of me.”

Turning to leave, the Warrior of Light hesitated just slightly on the door before speaking again.

“You _do_ know that Sidurgu is not very good with words either, don’t you?”

Slightly taken aback, Rielle pondered for a moment if she should tell her friend about the events that transpired during the night, but decided to simply nod in affirmation. The warrior held their gaze for just a moment longer before nodding approvingly. “Good. Just wanted to make sure you remembered that.”

Waving goodbye, Rielle wondered about her friend’s momentous appearance in her time of need, and couldn’t shake the strange sensation that she’d just been included in some kind of _plan_. She shrugged; whatever the Warrior of Life intended, it was probably for the best. Besides, she had her own very important mission to attend to. She’d come to a decision and she had very little time.

***

The wedding pavilion had been set up just outside the Yellow Serpent Gate in the North Shroud, and everything was already prepared to receive the many guests that were expected to attend the ceremony - most of them notable merchants. Though nobility and excess wealth was frowned upon in Gridania, it was no secret that the arrival of eccentric _entrepreneurs_ from Ul’dah had somewhat changed the people’s opinion, and today’s wedding could easily be seen as a young merchant’s healthy display of prosperity and success. Every detail had been taken care of, from the finely carved seats to the collection of roses and wildflowers that embellished every corner of the linen canopy, and Rielle spent a quiet moment admiring the astonishing beauty of such scenery.

“Rielle, my sweet! You’re not supposed to be out here just yet!”

Smiling widely, Émillien gently but firmly took Rielle by the arm and escorted her back to the small tent where her appointed maids were patiently waiting. “Gridanian tradition demands that the groom not see the bride before the ceremony,” he explained. “Do you perhaps have a different custom in Ishgard?”

“I need to talk to you-”

“Plenty of time for that later, my dear.”

“But I _really_ need to-”

“Émillien, dear boy, the guests are already arriving!”

“Oh, is it that time already?” he turned to talk to a short Miqo'te man. “Please, do make sure that the Syndicate envoy and his entourage sit in the front row, it’s imperative that he gets the best view of the wedding arrangements.”

"Wait, where are the members of the Conjurers' Guild sitting, then?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm really sorry, dear, but I couldn't fit in any more guests for the ceremony, what with so many dignitaries attending."

" _What_? You didn’t invite them?"

“Lord Émillien!” a young maid approached him nervously, getting his full attention. “The banquet organizer has not yet received his shipment from Wineport. What shall we serve during your speech?”

“I’ve acquired some two dozen bottles of Bacchus Wine for my personal use, we can use that as an emergency; we _must_ make a good impression today.”

As the maid bowed respectfully and returned to the wedding preparations, Rielle raised an angry eyebrow at Émillien. “A good impression? I wasn’t aware that this was some kind of orchestrated spectacle.”

“Ah, but all weddings are, my dearest!” he chuckled. “I’m very close to making a fantastic deal with some members of the Ul’dah Syndicate, and by extension, receiving special treatment in my negotiations with the East Aldenard Trading Company in Kugane. This wedding is but the cherry on the top that will bring me everlasting success, that of course includes you as my lovely wife.”

“So I guess I should play my part of the little good wife to perfection,” she said, and rolled her eyes when the young man didn’t even notice the sarcasm.

“Yes, of course! The beautiful, obedient wife of a successful young merchant is exactly the kind of thing these people would love to see!”

“Well, there’s something I need to tell you-” 

“Not now, sweet, I swear that’s Lord Lolorito himself just arriving-”

“Émillien, listen to me!”

“Go get ready, the priest is already here!”

“I’m not going to--!”

“Help! Help!”

They both froze at the alarming screams coming from the forest.

“They’re coming! The Ixali are coming!”

_Of course..._

As the world around her suddenly plunged into chaos, Rielle let out a long sigh; this was _why_ you didn’t host a wedding outside of the protection of Gridania’s walls.

Helping her maids get out of the tent and run to safety, Rielle fell to the ground when her long dress got caught into a fallen chair.

“Oh, come on!” She pulled and pulled at the fabric but couldn’t set herself free, just as she noticed that Émillien was hastily being escorted out of the pavilion by his personal guard.

“Émillien! Help me!”

One of the guards turned as if to approach her, but the young merchant desperately grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. “What are you _doing_?” Émillien chided him, his eyes wide with terror. “Get me out of here!”

The screams of the fleeing people and the snarls of the approaching Ixali were nothing in comparison to Rielle’s inconmensurable shock at seeing her groom being escorted to safety, leaving her behind.

_Fury take that bloody shi-!_

All of a sudden, an Ixali Lightwing landed right next to her and roared as he lifted his axe menacingly, only to be swiftly crushed under the weight of conjured earth and rock. Rielle breathed heavily; dragon blood in her veins or not, it was no easy feat to channel her conjuring spells without a staff in her hands to help her focus, but she would be damned if she let herself go down without a fight.

Throwing earth and wind attacks at as many Ixali warriors as she could while trying to release herself, she finally managed to rip the lower part of her dress and run for the city gates, only to be intercepted by a group of Ixali Swiftbeaks. Fear travelled through her spine; this particular kind of lancers were a lot faster and fiercer than a common Ixali warrior, and it would still take some more time for the Wood Wailers reinforcements to arrive.

Preparing a healing spell in anticipation as she braced herself for the incoming attack, Rielle shut her eyes expecting a painful hit that never arrived, as she heard the familiar sound of darkness unleashed to the ground.

“Seems like I arrived just in time for the party.”

She opened her eyes at once.

The earth all around her was the dark color of blood and void tendrils like claws slashed at the Ixali around her, killing them instantly. Sidurgu was standing right in front of her, battle ready, his sword shielding her from her enemies.

“Sid? I- I thought you were gone!”

“Let’s just say I went for a walk,” he turned just slightly and smirked at her. “You look lovely, by the way. It’s too bad you’re not getting married today - at least, not to that guy.”

Something in the way he regarded her made her cheeks flush, and despite the context of their reunion, she was suddenly very aware of her slightly revealing neckline.

“Get ready,” he warned her, his mind already back in the battle. “They're coming for us.”

She nodded. “I’ll keep an eye on you.”

“I know,” he smiled. “Just like the old times.”

Surrounding himself with the dark powers of the blackest night, Sid slashed at the waves of enraged Ixali coming at them, while Rielle casted her healing spells to keep his wounds at bay, conjuring stone and wind whenever she found an opening in the Ixali attack. Most people would probably believe her mad, but she'd missed this, she'd missed joining Sid in battle, faithfully watching his back.

When the Wood Wailers arrived, most of the Ixali were already fleeing or lay dead on the ground, and soon Sidurgu relaxed his fighting stance as the guards gave chase to the remaining attackers.

Exhausted by the effort of conjuring spells with her bare hands, Rielle dropped herself on a nearby chair and let out a long sigh.

"Milady, are you alright?" A Gridanian guard approached her, deeply worried, and only then did Rielle realize that her white dress was ruined and torn in places, her disheveled hair covering her eyes. She laughed heartily. "Yes, thank you! I'm doing fine, really." 

The guard gave her a puzzling look but just shrugged, and nodded to Sidurgu before joining the rest of his comrades in arms.

And now what? Rielle looked around at the remains of the wedding pavilion, broken chairs and stomped-on flowers scattered everywhere, and she figured that it was probably a fitting image of what her marriage to Émillien would've been like. Standing up with difficulty, Rielle patted her dress to straighten it up and tried to fix her hair as best as she could; she still had to call off the wedding and it wouldn’t do to show up before that cowardly weasel looking like a total disaster.

“I have something to attend to,” she excused herself, turning to Sid. “Will you still be here when I return?”

“I was hoping that we could have a few words now,” he nodded towards some nearby trees. "If you don't mind."

She shrugged; for all she cared, Émillien could certainly wait a while longer.

Following Sid until they were sufficiently away from the guards’ prying eyes, and making sure that there were no Ixali on sight, she patiently waited as he paced around, carefully choosing his words.

“I’m sorry about last night,” he finally said. “I was drunk, but that’s not really an excuse.”

“No, it’s not.” 

“I shouldn’t just have left you, either. No matter what was going on in my head, you didn’t deserve that.”

“Alright.”

Noticing the sharp tone of her voice, he simply nodded; he knew her well enough to recognize the signs of her anger.

“I’ve been meaning to return to my homeland for some time now,” he continued. “I was very little when my clan came to Eorzea and I don’t remember much, but somehow I feel it’s important that I go back.” He sighed. “I should’ve shared these plans with you.”

“Most definitely.”

Slightly taken aback, he looked at her in surprise and then shook his head, letting out a defeated chuckle. “Seven hells… this is _exactly_ how they said this would go.”

She raised an inquiring eyebrow at him.

“Ah... I met the Warrior of Light nearby Bentbranch Meadows,” he explained. “We exchanged a few words and well… they do have a strong and _painful_ opinion on some matters.” He winced and rubbed the back of his head, reminiscing, and once again Rielle felt like she was being part of some convoluted plan.

“So, that’s why you’re here,” Rielle reasoned. “The Warrior of Light told you to come.”

“Yes- _No_! I mean…”

Visibly uncomfortable, Sidurgu shuffled in place and Rielle crossed her arms, pointedly looking at him; she would _not_ give him the courtesy of averting her eyes. 

“Well, the thing is,” he continued, “I’ve been wondering if after everything that’s happened… you’d still like to come with me to Othard. I- I don’t have much coin,” he reminded her, “and we won’t have many pleasantries, but it won’t be too different to what we’ve already been through, I guess.”

Rielle’s heart jumped in her chest and it took her all her willpower to calm down and rationally weigh her possibilities. 

“Sid, I… I don’t want you to feel obliged to take me with you.” She lowered her eyes, fighting back tears. “I know you feel like it’s your duty to protect me evermore, but really, I _can_ take care of myself, save for some unexpected Ixali attacks…”

Mustering all her strength, she raised her eyes and lovingly looked at him. “So I’ve decided to release you from your oath, Sid; you don’t have to take me with you to Othard. Besides… I do not wish to be your charge anymore. I just… can’t.”

He straightened up, an air of great solemnity in his demeanor.

“How about being my wife instead?”

Rielle blinked. What did he just say? Realization dawned on her as he closed the space between them, teal eyes gazing at her intently.

“I let myself be blinded by duty, causing you great pain, and I’m really sorry for that. You’ve released me from my oath and that’s all very well, because I don’t _need_ to pledge my sword to protect you with my life. My love for you… is more than enough.” 

Feeling as if her legs would falter her any second, Rielle felt both thankful and thrilled as Sidurgu held her by the waist and slightly tilted her head up, with a tenderness surprising for such a big and heavy armored man.

“In the end, the damned moogles were right,” he whispered. “ _You_ are my flame in the abyss, my reason to fight. My love… My Rielle…”

Her cheeks burning like fire, Rielle gasped just slightly as he bent down and kissed her, his lips passionate, _demanding_ , just as she always imagined they would be, stoking the fire within her with intensity until she melted in his arms.

When they broke the kiss, some moments later, his smile was so bright and sincere that it mirrored her own, making her heart sing at the realization that he’d finally found true happiness. 

“So,” he raised one eyebrow, his eyes glinting. “What do you say?”

Throwing her arms around his scaled neck, she kissed him back for good measure.

“I say,” she smiled, still savoring their kiss, “we’d better get going."

  
  


***

For the Xaela people, the news of the return of an Orl survivor was more than enough to elicit much excitement, more so when word got out that he'd brought with him a powerful healer, some Eorzean woman he'd taken for his wife. She wasn’t Auri, and though she was taller than most, she looked frail and pale in comparison to their strong warrior women; but when rumors of her command over the elements and her miraculous feats spread throughout the Azim Steppe, she came to be so revered that her children, and her children's children, were honored and respected for many generations to come.

For the Gridanians, the tragic story of the bride that got lost during an Ixali raid became something of a legend, nevermind that some of the guards ensured the somewhat disgruntled groom that they _had_ seen the young lady well and alive, heading west in the company of a dark Auri man, and they _had_ heard some rumors coming from Fallgourd Float. Whenever the head of the Conjurer’s Guild was questioned about the fate of the girl, he simply closed his eyes and declared solemnly what the elementals had revealed: “she’d departed to a better life” - the elementals in this case being a heartfelt letter delivered in person by a certain renowned adventurer during one of their travels.

For the innkeeper of The Bobbing Cork, on the other hand, the special days when his beds and tables were full to the brim with travellers, and there was a general atmosphere of mirth and excitement, reminded him of that very rare occasion when a peculiar couple decided to get married under his roof, of all places. He still remembered how they looked like; a pretty Elezen girl, wearing a dress that had definitely seen better days, and a tall Auri man in full body armor, looking glum and tired like he’d just come from some battle. But for all the groom’s general grumpiness, it was clear that he loved his bride dearly, and the resident conjurers - who seemed to be acquainted with the girl - happily married them by the law of the forest, the trees and elementals for their sole witnesses.

The innkeeper sighed; he’d offered the newlywed couple a humble reception and a small room for a proper wedding night, but they would have none of it; they seemed to be in some kind of hurry to put more distance within themselves and the walls of Gridania, and departed shortly after. They did accept a new dress for the young lady, at least, something sensible for their travels and befitting a married woman, a pretty thing that sparked a not-so-subtle light in her husband’s eyes.

Nobody else ever chose The Bobbing Cork to get married in the coming years, and it was no wonder; most couples wanted a grand ceremony surrounded by friends and family, not some improvised offering to the gods surrounded by drunken travellers. But still, whenever he entertained his guests with the embellished account of passing adventurers, the innkeeper would always make time to fondly remember the love story of the travelling fair maiden and her knight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't shoot the messenger! I'm aware that most people see Sidurgu & Rielle's relationship as father/daughter or big brother/little sister, but as soon as I finished the lvl 80 DRK quest, in which Rielle seems really upset that Sid would even suggest something like that, my mind came out with this little story and I just had to write it down. In my defense, the French version (which is a lot closer to the original Japanese text) does hint that Rielle might have a massive crush on our favorite DRK npc, so who knows? All I know is that the trope demands a romance between the fair maiden and the (dark) knight in shining armor, so here we are...  
> As always, thank you very much for reading! It was nice being here before I put a sudden end to my short-lived career as a fanfiction writer xDD


End file.
